Starfox Legends
by nintendoshawn
Summary: Officially Silver Meta Dragon and I have fixed up the story, we polished it off!Please R&R, some new readers would be appreciated, thanx!This story is a suspenseful and actionpacked thrill ride!
1. 1 A cruise

StarFox Legends

Chapter 1; A Nice cruise is the remedy for all of life's aches and pains

A new Saga by Shawn Smith

This fic of epic proportions takes place after SF: Assault, it succedes my other story "Falco's Vengeance" as well. The story is a serious take on The StarFox Universe. So readers, bear with me, you are about to read a highly unique and deeply developped fanfic, I will try to make it as different as possible from Falco's Vengeance. Please R&R, this story will Rock!

Fox and Krystal embraced in a passionate kiss, their love for one another was stronger than ever. Intimate moments like these were hard to come by. The cruise was a much needed change from the norm and a chance to rekindle their romantic life as well.

Fox released Krystal from the embrace and stared into her extravagant turquoise eyes. He grinned, letting out a sigh;

"We really needed this vacation. I just want to relax, and be with you..."

"Me, too... Fox" Krystal buried her head into Fox's chest, resting, whilst he stared up into the open sky.

"Yup, this is paradise alright! I wish it could last forever." Fox yawned, as he dozed off into a pleasant slumber.

The ship was a glamorous vessel, with impeccable service, a pool, sawna, and cabins galore! The only problem was, the rest of the starfox team had tagged along as well.

Peppy was in the lounge, as usual, snoozing away the hours; "Not much happening here." Bill said as he strode on past the sleeping geezer. He shrugged; "Oh, well I'll go see what Falco and Slippy are up to" Bill headed down the corridor, leading to the game room. Falco and Slippy were engaged in an intense game of ping-pong, fiercely trying to out do one another. Bill stifled a giggle, he had never seen such a funny sight in his life! Imagine, Slippy was winning! He was the undisputed champion of ping-pong. Falco was enraged, he couldn't lose, he never did!

Slippy was so full of himself that he started to boast; " I, Slippy Toad, am the world's ping-pong master, I rock! you suck!" He jumped on top of the ping-pong table and began doing a little jig.

"You jack-ass!" Falco whipped the ball at Slippy's head. It nailed him squarely between the eyes. The toad fell backwards, crashing into a wine cabinet, a bottle of rum just happened to fall into his lap. Slippy's eyes widened. Every one knew how much Slippy loved beer! He wasn't one of those depressed alcoholics, but one of those jolly drunks.

Falco and Bill glanced at each other and nodded. It was their very intention to see Slippy realise his desires. He was a great tool when he was drunk, they could get him to pull off almost anything!

Bill cheered him on; "Booze up, Slippy! Don't worry Ol' Peppy ain't here to tan your hide!"

Slippy began drinking the precious liquid slowly. "Hurry It up!" Falco urged anxiously.

"I need to take my time, I don't wanna be sick..."

The Avian's temper was getting the better of him; "God, do I have to do everything myself!"

Falco grabbed the bottle and forced the rum down Slippy's throat. He guzzled the booze, spilling it all over his flak vest.

The toad was drunk shortly there after, mumbling to himself; "Slippy needs a bib..."

He got up, woozily swaying from side to side; "Grrrugruuhhh" Slippy began gurgling the rum.

Bill raised an eye brow; "Falco, are you sure he'll be alright?"

Falco grinned; "positive"

Fox awoke to the sound of waves rocking the ship. He glanced at his watch; 2: 17 pm. "Hmmph" He had only dozed off for an hour or so. He got up with out rousing Krystal and kissed her on the cheek. Fox walked over to the right side of the ship and leaned against the rail. He gazed out at the endless ocean.

The stirring of the waves was making him feel queasy. With out warning Krystal embraced him from behind; "Fox, you aren't looking so well, do you wan't to go inside and lie down?"

"No thanks, I'm OK. I was just feeling a bit under the weather, thats all" Fox grinned that irresistable smile of his.

"Ohh, I know how I can cheer you up! Follow me,"

Fox laughed whole-heartedly, he was feeling better already!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

StarFox Legends

Chapter 2: Another Day in Paradise?

Well, I guess I better update you on a few things: This is Silver Meta Dragon writing for the moment and Nintendoshawn and I are doing a collaborative effort on this fic. I will continue with my other writings but I want to get some of this done too. So, here we go.

Krystal walked over to another section of the balcony they were on and she turned around; she placed her paws on the railing behind her and Fox walked up.

"Fox, I'm really glad," She took his paws in hers and she pressed him against her. "That we took this cruise. Ever since the Aparoid incident, I've felt that we've been growing closer together." She punctuated the sentence with a kiss and he leaned into her. "No pun intended of course." Fox laughed and he looked into her jade eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Fox stroked her muzzle and Fox felt Krystal's tail wrap around his leg. He kissed her again and she pushed off the railing.

"Let's go into the room where it isn't so open." She had a sly smile on her face and she let Fox go as they walked back in. Krystal shut the sliding door and she pulled the curtains as the only light was coming from the bedside table lamp. She walked up to Fox and they kissed as Krystal shed her robe that she had put on and her paws ran over his bare chest since he had only put on a pair of pants. Fox broke the kiss and he looked her over, Krystal smiled as she caressed his muzzle with her paws.

"Wow, you really _are_ beautiful."

"Oh, come one Fox. It's not like you haven't seen me before."

"Well, but I was slightly drunk at the time, so this is like a new experience." He felt her undo his pants and she put her muzzle in his ear.

"Well, I have something to confess."

"And that is?"

"I was drunk too." Fox laughed and he laid her down on the bed.

Fox awoke sometime later and Krystal was smiling at him, she had Fox on his back and she lay on top of him.

"So, do you feel better now?" Krystal asked.

"Well, yes I do." She caressed his muzzle with her paws and her tongue gracefully ran over his cheek. "In fact, I feel much better." Fox looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 8:00. "Well, is it time it get up?"

"Only if you want it to be." Krystal whispered and Fox sighed, he smiled at her and they kissed passionately.

Falco awoke at about the same time that Fox and Krystal did and he yawned as he stretched his muscles. The falcon slid the sheets off him and he swung his legs off the bed, he checked his Comm on the small bed table and it read 8:00.

_Well, another day in paradise…_ He thought and he lifted the Comm of the table, a picture fell out of a pocket and he groaned as he picked it up. The picture was of Katt Monroe and he stopped for a moment, why didn't he invite her to come along? He slid the picture back in a hidden pocket and he set the Comm back on the table. Falco walked into the bathroom and he turned on the shower, the water came on and he walked under it as it filtered through his feathers. He missed Katt and as the water cascaded down him, he thought about inviting her onto the ship. He sighed and five minutes later he turned off the water, Falco shook himself and he let the auto dry feature dry away the water as a blast of air ruffled his feathers. He walked out of the shower and threw on some clothes as he grabbed his Comm.

He would call her.

Falco walked down to where Slippy had passed out and the frog was still in a chair, a bottle of gin in his paws.

"Slippy, wake up." He shook the frog and Slippy came awake.

"Wha-what? Oh hey Falco, where are we again?"

"The cruise ship? You passed out from all that gin, I think I should take this." Falco took the bottle and Slippy rubbed his head.

"Oh hangover time…" He said and Falco laughed.

"Well, you downed almost all the bottle,"

"Most of it was help from you last night." He said and Falco shrugged.

"Well, Bill and I thought we could persuade you to play some joke on another passenger."

"Oh…jack-ass." He said while smiling. He winced and stood up. "Oh, my head. Let's go get some breakfast." They walked into the rather expansive dining room and they sat down at a table. The two were the only ones in the room and a waiter came up to them.

"Can I get you two something to eat?" The male feline asked.

"Yes I'd like some…" Slippy paused and he tried to clear his fogged brain.

"We'll have some pancakes and eggs." Slippy nodded and the feline strode off.

"Wow, I am really out of it Falco." Slippy said and the falcon sat back in his chair.

"Oh I love vacation." He closed his eyes and there was a pattering of footpaws behind him. He cracked open his eyes and saw two foxes that were upside down. "Hey you two, I wondered when you would get up."

"Well, we were a bit busy." Krystal said as they sat down.

"Busy…um doing what?" Slippy asked and Falco sighed.

"Ignore him; he just woke up from last night." Falco explained and Slippy started laughing hysterically and Fox looked at him.

"Um, Slip?"

"I get it now, you had s-" Falco kicked him under the table and he yowled. "Ow! Hey what the Hell is your problem?"

"Slippy, shut it." Falco said and Fox sighed, he looked over at Krystal and she was smiling.

"Well," She paused and Fox chuckled.

"Ha! So it is true!" Slippy yelled and the waiter came back with the food. He set down the food and he took the vulpines' order as Slippy continued laughing. He walked away and Fox gave Slippy a hard look.

"Ok, that's enough." The amphibian held down his laughter and Fox felt Krystal take his paw and she put her muzzle close to his ear.

"We were busy, right Fox?" She asked and he blushed.

"Yeah, ok, can we change the subject now?" The group was silent for a moment and then Falco spoke up.

"I'm thinking of inviting Katt to come with us for the remainder of the cruise."

"Katt? I didn't know you two still liked each other."

"Fox, we don't 'like' each other, we're just friends."

"That's not what she told me." Slippy added and Falco kicked him under the table again. "Hey, stop kicking me!"

"Well then shut up." Falco replied with a bit of anger and Slippy saw that the bottle of gin was still under his chair. He reached for it but Falco slapped his paw away from the liquid. "No, I don't want you drunk for the moment."

"I just wanted a little bit…" Slippy said quietly and the feline came back with the orders. Fox paid him and they ate in silence.

Several hours later…

Falco stood on top of the cruise ship and he saw the transport chopper hover over him, his feathers were blown everywhere by the rotor wash. He slid on his dark sunglasses and the chopper set down, the rotors died and he checked to see if any of the Team was around. They were somewhere else and he heard the chopper door open, Katt Monroe stepped out and she smiled as her paw slid her sunglasses down a bit.

"Falco!" She said and Katt walked up to him.

"Hey Katt." Her bags were unloaded and they were taken down into the ship.

"So, where is the rest of the Team?"

"Well, I told them that I wanted to meet you alone." Katt smiled and she took his paw. "Katt, I um…" Falco faltered and the pink furred feline let him go. The chopper lifted off and the only sounds were the waves and the ship. "I wanted you to come up here so that…" He trailed off again and Katt nodded.

"You don't have to explain. I understand Falco." She took his paw again and they walked down from the landing platform. Falco took Katt to the dining room and a waiter came up to them.

"Hello, would you like to be seated?" Falco nodded and they were led to a table. They sat down and the waiter left them to study the menus.

"Well Falco, this is quite romantic." Katt purred as he was taken off guard, again.

"What, oh well, um…?" He stuttered and she laughed.

"So tell me Falco, have you really missed me?" She touched his legs with her sandaled footpaws and he swallowed hard.

"Well," He looked around for the Team and they still were somewhere else. "Yes, I have Katt." She smiled and they studied the menu.

"So what will we have tonight?"

Bill walked the halls of the cruise ship, his mind racing. He was thinking about other things when he walked right into a group of black clothed felines.

"Oh, sorry." He said and the group stopped, Bill noticed they had guns and he took a step back. One raised his blaster and Bill fell onto his back as he tripped. "Please don't hurt me." He said and one feline placed a booted paw on his chest. They all had tabby fur, different colored eyes, black trench coats, and the one that had Bill pinned pulled out a shotgun.

"You are our first hostage." He said and Bill saw the blaster fire, the beam hit him and he was out fot the count. "Take him to the hold and get the others, the mission starts now."


End file.
